hogwarts, a continuation from the other side
by dominiquegachassin
Summary: i started a story from the death during the battle of hogwarts to onward as if from fred's point of view. yes i did change the storyline of the battle just so it wasn't dragged out and plagiarized. just get through that and then its all from my head. i am submitting this because i stopped writing and guess i wanted to see if anyone wanted me to far, I have 12 chapters


**Chapter 1**

 **Fred didnt even have the chance to finish his statement before it all changed,**

 **"You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking [...] I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"It felt like fire and ice simultaneously blasting through his chest. He was alost voice in a hall of echoes. One second, he saw Percy standing beside him,finally becoming the man worthy of the name of weasley and then...**

 **the voice Fred has used for 20 years was gone, a whisper now;breathless.**

 **But he was still here, still in the battle, only now a spectator from a**

 **third party felt cold but no pain now. He was still Fred Weasley,but**

 **not the man that stood along side his brother,fighting for a cause**

 **worth dieing for;he was Fred Weasley,the shadow of a prankster,not willing to let go of this world. Not willing to let go of his brother,George.**

 **He was disoriented from all the lights and sounds but he shook his head clear and refocused his vision. He was next to Percy,but Percy's face was contorted in pain and agony,red and streaming with tears. Fred watched as percy had dropped to his knees,shaking him furiously. "wake up dammit! Fred! This isnt funny. I hate your jokes." He continued to try and shake Fred back in to consciousness but he was gone.**

 **The realization hit percy like a blow to the stomach. His**

 **chest tightened and his ears rang. On his knees,he pulled fred up and**

 **held him tight to his chest and a yell of pain escaped his lips. He may have**

 **not taken physical damage but there was now a wound that could not be seen. Percy felt like he would be sick and was suddenly weak. "I'm not leaving you buddy. I'm staying right here.I'm so sorry" Percy sobbed as the tears streamed down his face on to Fred's chest.**

 **Just then,Harry was running down the corridor past the place he knew to hold the room of requirement and then he saw it. He saw Percy on his knees clutching tight to Fred,his arms around his lifeless sensation hit him like a wave. The hall suddenly felt flooded and he was drowning in couldn't was gasping as he tried to swim to the surface and break through into the reality of what washappening."No,no,no" He exhaled. Harry felt sadness,anger,longing**

 **and weak. He ran to Percy. He wanted to give up and grieve with him but he knew he too Dangerous,harry thought. "Percy,we have to go,now!" The words burned like acid in his mouth;eating at his tongue. No part of him wanted to leave but he fought**

 **the urge to cry and tore him self was half turned when Percy's words stopped him in his tracks.**

 **"I'm not leaving him. I cant.I need to stay with his body safe,ya know? i want to make sure he stays put so he can be buried in the way he deserves and not just part of the rubble."**

 **Harry looked around quickly,thinking fevererly. He has to do something quickly because They have to move fast.**

 **Fred stood beside him didnt quite understand what was happening but he knew he had to do all he could to keep his brother and friend safe so they could join the rest of the family and leaned close to harry ,whispered in his ear"I'll be safe,just move my body behind the suit of armor and promise you"ll come back for me"**

 **Harry wasnt quite sure what caused him to feel this way but he suddenly felt reassured that it was necessary to move on to another part of the castle. "Percy",he said as he reach for Fred's feet,"help me move him. We can hide him behind this suit of armor,he'll be fine here,i 'll come back for him when we can bring the family. Everyone else will make it out of this. I'll make damn sure i don't lose another member of my family."**

 **Tears still swelling in his eyes, threatening to spill over,Percy agreed and**

 **placed his arms under Fred's and helped hoist the body and place it gently**

 **behind the armor.**

 **Harry took off down the corridor to join the battle and percy**

 **lingered for another moment."listen,I'm sorry for everything i have ever done. I'm sorry i left you guys and didnt see what was truly right in this world.I promise you now,and for the rest of my life,i will never,ever abandoned our family again. I'm going to finish this fight,but it will be for you.I love you more than i was ever able to tell you while you where alive but i am telling you now and i hope,some how,some way,you hear me." Percy squeezed Fred's hand one last time,and took off in the direction Harry went.**

 **Fred was left there,awe struck and wanted nothing more than to wrap his brother in an embrace and reassure him that he was forgiven and loved in return and he never harbored hard feelings. Regrets start to fill his head. "oh no"he thought,"mum!what will she do?" He started to run after Percy,but he couldnt feel his legs moving. There was no muscles reacting to the strides,he knew he was running but felt like floating. he heard no steps coming from his feet slamming against the stone had no idea what was happening right now,he would just have to figure it out later,for now,he accepted he was dead and that he couldn't change this. He just needed to go check on his family and do what he could to keep them safe.**

 **Fred sprinted,or at least what he thought would be sprinting,down the corridor to the Great Hall where the battle continued to rage of screaming and Hexing where echoing in his directions. He could hear cries and spells crashing Off of walls and blasting holes in the walls and destroying statues. He hearded panicked Breathing and loud foot steps as a fellow student ran and child fled The hall. The child ran right through Fred and both felt a sensation they have never had Before. He felt as though he was a cloud or a puff of smoke that someone had blew air through,like he was a mist that was separated by wind and come back strudent,who he recognized to be a second year Hufflepuff,stopped in his haste And turned around to see what he possible had ran through. He breathed heavily,with a Terrified expression on his hesitation lasted no more than half a minute before**

 **He turned back around and continued to run away from the battle. Fred has no way to even Think of what he just experienced. "someone just ran through my bloody body!" He thought to himself. Then he let out a faint laugh as he joked to no one but himself "well ,not bloody body,bloodless!" How he wished George would have been there with him. He would have played off of Fred's joke and found the humor in it even though it's a Sad reality.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Fred finally made his way to the Great Hall,which was usually a place of joy for him. It was the place where year after year they won the house cup and where he shared dinners with His friends and siblings and the ones who became family. He laughed and planned for his joke shop with his brother And often found a way to infuriate Hermione with his and his brothers Ideas and trying out skiving snack boxes. At first, he and George didn't mean to Upset Hermione but eventually it grew to be a sense of enjoyment,watching her face Turn red and she would choke on her words as she tried to convince Fred and George to Give up the ridiculous scheme and continue study and working to a better laughed as he remembered the howler that his mother once sent Ron in front of everyone sitting at the heart ached at the thought he wouldn't share those moments anymore. The hall was always a place of laughter,love and friendship,but now was the scene to a horrible battle filled with terrible casualties.**

 **As the view of the large room came in to his sight,there was so much death and Fighting going on. To his right, Tonks was deep in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange while Her back was against her husband's,Lupin, who was engaged in a fight with** **Antonin Dolohov** **. Fred watched in fear for his friends whom he loved and supported like family. Tonks and Lupin have always inspired him and his siblings to fight for whats right,love whom makes your heart happy and soul complete and most of all,to always stand by your friends.**

 **Bellatrix Shrieked in her whiny voice "AVADA KADABRA!" as she flicked her wand forward with such the power of an experience death eater. Evil oozed out of her skin as the words left her lips. The blast of the spell hit Tonks square in the chest and within that instant,she was gone and her body crumpled to the stone floor. Bellatrix let out a shrill laugh,much like the one when she had when she made Sirus take his last**

 **Breath.**

 **Fred felt his stomach lunge and turn with anger. He wanted nothing more than to consume Bellatrix's life like the fire deep in his soul that was lit the moment Tonks flame burned out.**

 **The feeling that his wife was no longer behind him and the laugh of Bellatrix forced Lupin to turn looked down to see his wife,lying on the floor,eyes open with a shocked but frozen expression on her face. His insides felt like they were bursting and he felt more pain the he had ever felt in his life. Within that moment,he just lost his wife,best friend,soul mate and the mother to his newly born child. A tear escaped his eyes and ran down his scarred skin felt like it was being ripped off his body and an anger ingnited a fire within his belly. He had only been turned for a few seconds but it was too late. His love made him careless .He turned back and Antonin had already cast the killing curse himself and hit him hard. Lupin died next to Tonks,their bodies lying on the floor next to each other,their head almost connected.**

 **BellaTrix and Antonin ran off to find another person to inflict pain on as Fred stood there frozen in thought to what he just bared witness too. Maybe this is a dream,maybe he is just still knocked out in the corridor and Percy is trying to Wake him up. How could he just witness two amazing and skilled wizards just lose their life to awful scum, not even worthy to breathe the same air as they had.**

 **Fred felt his chest tighten,where his heart would be if it was still beating. He stared in disbelief at what has been his dear friends, Lupin and Tonks. As he looked at their lifeless bodies,feeling sorrow,he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder,"but that's impossible" he thought to himself. "No one can see me,can they?" He slowly turned around to find Tonks and Lupin standing there,shoulder to shoulder with fear in their eyes.**

" **Say it isn't so,you cant be here now,your parents will be crushed." Lupin said with a pained voice. "How,Fred?"**

" **Honestly mate,I don't know,"replied Fred. "One moment I was next to Percy and I was fine and there with him and then next BAM! I wasn't. But I was,just not like I had been,Ya know? I was next to him but I wasn't myself anymore. I felt weightless."**

" **I'm so sorry" Tonks breathed as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Fred and squeezed him tightly.**

" **But what about you guys?" Fred asked. "You're leaving Teddy behind"**

" **yes," Lupin replied," but he isn't without love. His grandmother will take care of him the same as he did my dear wife here," He turned his head and laid a loving gaze upon Tonks. "And he will have Harry to keep after him as well, because he will make it out of here just fine and end all this once and for all. We willingly fought and gave our lives for him and it was a fight worth dieing for. Harry will show the love to Teddy that I and Sirus have shown him. But Fred, we cant stay here, we wont torture ourselves in this purgatory, to watch loved ones die. WE have to move on, are you coming?" Lupin asked. He let out a soft chuckle," We could use a comedian to keep our 'spirits up' "Lupin let out a hearty laugh and looked at Tonks who had a straight face and her lips were a thin line.**

" **Maybe we should leave the jokes to Fred" She replied**

" **I cant go guys,I'm not quite done here. Want to stay with my family a bit longer,hell,maybe I can give peeves a run for his money here. Not sure If you heard, but im quite the prankster" Freds eyes shifted from Lupin to Tonks.**

" **Keep and eye on Teddy for us and make sure he grows up to be the man we know he will be and keep Harry in a straight line. Let him know he isn't to blame."  
"and" Tonks stepped forward to Fred and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "keep an eye on my mum,she hasn't had to take care of a baby since I was little"**

 **They waved their last good bye as they laced their fingers together and turned to take their leave. As they walked away,they started to fade in to the next world,fingers and souls forever linked together in death as they were in life. Till death do they part wasn't long enough for them.**

 **Fred felt sorry for the loss of them but happy how they went. They died together and they both accepted what happened to them and left this world with wisdom and grace. He began to wonder if he will ever reach that point and finally let go or hold on to this world forever. "I just don't think I can really leave this world without George by my side" he whispered to himself.**

 **He turned and was brought back to the harsh reality of the world around him. The battle was still in full swing and everything was chaos. Students,teachers,family,da members where all deep in battle with death eaters and their allies. While Fred had been saying his goodbyes to Lupin and Tonks, Percy had broke the news to Molly who had taken it hard but didn't dwell or cry.**

" **Are you sure Percy?" Molly gasped,her heart breaking.**

" **Yes mom, and we can go back to him later but for now we have to keep fighting"**

 **The words cut Molly like knife, burrowing itself deep inside her being. He was right though,she can grieve later,for now she was to use this as motivation to make damn sure her others kids remain safe. Molly looked over to see Ginny,Hermione and Luna all slinging spells at Bellatrix,but even the three girls magic together wasn't enough to put her down.**

" **Expelliarmus!" Hermione shout but the spell barely missed as Bellatrix dodge it and shot back and missed as well.**

" **Petrificus totalus !" Ginny screamed,trying to fully bind her opponent but it was an inch shy and hit the pillar behind Bellatrix;causing rubble to shatter over all of the women. Molly look in horror and her blood boiled.**

" **I heard what your son just told you about your poor,little,helpless Fred, how about I ease the pain of his loss by taking your precious daughter as well" Bellatrix gave her disgusting crooker smile and lifter her wand.**

 **Molly lunged in front of the girls and pushed them back out of the way. "Not my daughter you Bitch!" she shouted as Bellatrix opened her mouth to cast the killing curse but Molly was quicker. "Avada Kedabra" and a green jet of light burst from her wand and hit Bellatrix in the head,causing her to fly backward and hit hard on the stone with a loud thud and she was gone.**

 **Fred watched in total surprise,not knowing his mother was even capable of taking another person life but he knew she couldn't lose Ginny and would do anything to prevent that. He watched as his mother wrap her arms around his sister and smoothed her bright red hair down and she whispered that everything will be fine. Hermione had then met up with harry and ran outside with him and Ron. Fred was about to follow the trio and make sure everything was okay until he heard someone speak behind him**

" **Crazy isn't it"**

 **Fred turned around and could believe what he saw,his eyes couldn't handle all the things that where happening around him and his brain couldn't comprehend.**

" **Not you too,mate?" Fred asked while looking at Collin Creevey.**

 **Collin seemed to disregard the question and step to the side of him and watch as Molly consoled Ginny.**

" **It's crazy what love will make you do,huh. I loved my brother so much that I would gladly fight for my hero to make sure my brother has a safe world to grow up in. Harry was worth dieing for; I am just worried about my parents and little brother. I didn't get to say good bye" The the words escaped his lips as the tears broke free from his eyes. He looked down at his feet and fidgeted for a moment as if he was searching for words he just couldn't find.**

" **listen collin," Fred said,trying to confort him. He didn't know him too well but he did observe things over the past few years. Collin worshipped the ground Harry walked on and even when everyone seemed to think Harry a fool and a liar,collin stood by him still hanging on to his every word."Harry may be your idol but tonight, you were the hero. You fought for what's right, died for the caused and made damn sure that your brother will have a life worth living. Your family will be proud and speak of your accomplishments for years to come and as for Harry, I know him quite well, like a brother and I know without a doubt, he will be so proud of you. I think you are just as brave and smart as he is and you've done something worth being proud of yourself. "**

" **You really think so?" Collin was beaming with pride at the thought of being a hero just like Harry.**

" **Damn straight, fact if I had a quill and parchment, I would ask for an autograph from the famous Collin."**

 **He was smiling from ear to ear when he waved his good bye and walked away, disappearing in front of Fred's eyes.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fred wandered off from the battle to the court yard to keep a watchful eye on the fearless trio Ron, Hermione and Harry. There was almost as much fighting out here as there is in there,he thought as he made his way across the grass. He stopped to look back at Hogwarts and it was almost unrecognizable. Large gaping holes in the castle walls were giving the appearance like the towers would give in and fall. It hurt him to see if beloved school this way. He knew that although the walls would show scarring, it would be repaired for the future classes. Fred didn't make it far before he saw a scene he wasn't ready for. The whole yard was hushed and everyones focus was to the approaching half giant.**

 **In Hagrids arms laid Harry; the reason everyone had fought this hard for this long. Fred was lost; he didn't want to feel bitter but a part of him felt as if he just died for nothing. The wizarding world will be under the reign of Voldemort and there isn't a person that can do a damn thing about it now. He looked to his left and then to his right but was confused. "where is he" he thought. Everyone else that he had known in life well had came to say good bye but Harry wasn't here. It made no sense to him so he made his way closer to Hagrid since he couldn't be seen.  
**

" **I guess there is one advantage to death, I can finally be invisible; ladies beware" he thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't be joking right now but if it wasn't for his sense of humor,he would fall apart like the walls of the school he loved so much. He was side by side with Hagrid now,looking in to his enormous arms. He starred at his friend in disbelief. " He should have at least said good bye." But just then Harry slightly**

 **Open his eyes and made contact with Hagrid and closed them back to continue playing dead. A sense of relief washed over Fred like a wave in the hectic ocean that has become his life and after life. He was relieved and then furious that Harry would let all of his friends believe him to be dead. He moved back into the crowd to watch the scene unfold. Fred looked over to his sister Ginny who was consumed by tears, almost choking on her emotions. Her face almost as red as her bright hair. Ron and Hermione were side by side with mouths open and silent tears. "No," Hermione exhaled as she then buried her face into Ron's chest. Fred badly wanted to tell them that Harry was okay,so they wouldn't have to feel this pain a moment longer.**

 **Fred watched as Neville broke free of the crowd to step forth and confront Voldemort. Blood was furiously pumping through Neville's veins and he felt a sense of bravery that he had never had before. He felt the instinct kick in; the same that had made his parents known heroes as they sacrificed their very beings to save others. "Time to finally make mum and dad proud" he thought to himself and he swallowed his fear, withdrew a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.**

 **Voldemort had taken his stand in front of the crowd and pointed the elderwand as his throat to amplify his voice. "This is what happens to heroes!" He roared, looking Neville in the eyes. "Your beloved Potter was captured while trying to sneak off the grounds to runaway and leave you all here to die for him. Is this the kind of Wizard you would fight for? The kind you would like to be?" He turned to Hagrid, " Lay him down in the grass and excuse yourself from him and join the others."**

 **Hagrid gently placed Harry down and bent closely so that his mouth was by Harry's ear and his beard was covering Harry's face.**

" **aw-ight 'Arry, do yer thing when its right" He whispered and then stood straight back up,brushed his clothes flat and shuffled back in to the crowd,trying to look saddened.**

" **And you" Voldemort pointed to the stunned Neville, "Who might you be?"**

" **That's Neville Longbottom,sir" Whispered Lucious Malfoy.**

" **Oh! A Longbottom. How splendid! I remember your parents. " He exclaimed coldly. "You are of good,pure blood and strong powers. I offer you now to join me as a death eater,where I know you could do well,or suffer and die like your cowardly friend here."**

 **Fred watched,terrified of what might happen to his friend if he answered incorrectly to He Who Must Not Be Named. He knew though,Neville would never betray his friends and family that way. Fred's eyes were still wide and locked on Neville, who bravely refused and showed his allegiance to Dumbledore's Army and Harry Potter. There was a cheer from the crowd and a swelling in Freds chest. Fear and pride were both pumping simultaneously through his veins. Voldemort cast a Silencing Charm and even with all his power,it wasn't enough to contain the crowd of people,fighting and yelling for what was right.**

 **Voldemort answered in a dangerous,sikly voice, "If that is what you choose,then so be it. I will just have to revert to the original plan and let you have the same fate as your pathetic friend."**

 **Still watching through his lashes and partially closed eyes, Harry focused his attention on Voldemort,who waved his wand and out of the castle's windows came the old , battered Sorting Hat. His voice still amplified,loud enough to be heard all through the grounds. He announced to the horrified onlookers "There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts,no more houses, and the colours of Salazar Slytherin will suffice for everyone." He smiled coldly and pointed his wand at Neville who grew rigid and still. He flicked his wrist and cast a full body-bind curse on him and then forced the Hat onto Neville's head.**

 **Fred clenched his fist but held them close to his side. He knew,no matter how bad he wanted to,there was nothing he could do now. He had no power,no voice and couldn't be seen,but it didn't stop him from feeling terrified for his friend. Neville's bravery was inspiring to Fred but also painful to watch. His stomach tossed and burned and he yelled**

 **Out, "You slimely, snake like bastard! You are nothing. Nothing! You were never and will never be half the wizard Dumbledore was and Harry is going to Come back and show you that you are wrong. You pathetic excuse for a being!" He shouted these words but no one could hear him. He was a hushed voice, a forgotten at this point. He wondered if anyone really noticed his absence yet. He looked to George,whos eyes where horror struck and widened,but locked on to Neville.**

 **The crowd shifted but Death Eaters were under strick commands to silence any protesters in what ever way they felt fit. They raised there wands at once and held the fighters of Hogwarts at bay. With a slight movement and a silent curse, Voldemort caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames on Neville's Head.**

 **Fred watched,frozen in place,as Harry used this opportunity and commotion to scurry out of site and move behind the enormous Hagrid. Hagrid looked down and behind him at Harry "Aright,me boy. I got ya. He cant see you 'ere. I'll move when ya good an ready"**

 **There was screaming but Fred couldn't see who it came from. Neville ,still aflame,stood rooted and frozen in place from the binding curse. Fred felt helpless,unable to free felt disappointement flood his body because it was as if he had failed the people that needed him right now. He was useless.**

 **He watched as it looked like Harry was going to make his move but just then,several things happened at once. There was an uproar in the distance that sounded like hundreds of people swarming forward and pelted toward the castle with loud cries of the same time, Fred watched Grawp come around the castle yelling "HAGGER!"**

 **And Voldemorts giants roared in return and ran at Grawp like raging bulls. Fred could feel the ground tremble like an earthquake. "Who the blimely hell is that?"**

" **Tha's me brother!" Hagrid answered but didn't know who he was saying this to. He looked around quickly but there was no one close that he could see to ask this. He brushed off the thought and pumped his huge fist in to the air.**

 **There was also a sound of hundreds of hooves and the twang of bows at the ready as the centaurs,choosing to fight for good,joined the battle. The arrows showered the death eaters,causing them to break ranks and scattered like spiders in the forest. Fred laughed at their retreats. "Not tough now,are ya?"**

 **Harry gave Hagrid a heavy handed pat on the back as a signal he was ready and Hagrid moved quickly to his left, almost right on top of where Fred was standing. Fred jumped forward as Harry sprang in to action. He cast a shield charm on Neville,but he was still unseen by the was so busy,that they didn't seem to notice he was here and alive.**

 **In a swift,fluid motion, Neville took Voldemorts distraction as a chance to free himself and broke from the curse placed upon him and the flaming hat fell to the ground. Something shimmered inside of it and Fred set forward in a sprint to Neville's side.**

" **the hat, look in the hat" He felt a tickle in his ear but decided to suddenly to look down at the charred remains of the hat and saw the Sword Of Godric Gryffindor. Neville grabbed the blade quickly,in a slight confusion but he knew his bravery had called forth this sword that would present itself to whomever needed it. For the first time since he had started Hogwarts,Neville felt like a true Gryffindor.**

 **Harry saw what had transpired and mouthed "the snake" to Neville but it went unseen. Fred in a panic,once again played messenger and whispered in Neville's ear. "use this to end the snake."**

 **At that moment,Neville knew what to do. He lunged forward to the direction of Nagini,Voldemorts trusted snake. He raised the sword,high above his head and brought it down with strength he didn't know he possessed. The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over sounds of battle; the clashing giants and the stampeding centaurs, though it seemed to draw every eye. All attention was now on him. With a single stroke Neville sliced off** **Nagini** **'s head, which flew spinning into the air and as Voldemort let out of a scream of fury that no one could hear, the snake's body thudded to the ground. Neville stood frozen in what had been actions of instinct with little thought. Fred beamed in pride of what he just witnessed. Neville still didn't seem to quite understand what he had just done.**

 **Voldemort took off towards the castle in an angry haste while centaurs,death eaters,threstrals,giants,students,teachers and buckbeak where all fighting.**

 **Fred ran to find his siblings,still engaged in a battle that felt like it would never end,but what did he really know about time now. He was in a place where time had no relevance and he had no perception of it. He found Ron,Hermione,Luna,and Ginny all locked in duels as Neville ran to join them. There was no time to congratulate Neville but he knew they were proud. Fred was so engulfed in what they were doing that he didn't even have the chance to see Harry corner Voldemort. The battle was over and Harry was standing triumphantly over what was once the dark lord, but now holding the Elder Wand. Fred spun quickly to look at the crowd.**

 **A cheer rang out from the victorious and death eaters tried to run. Some where apprehended by students and teachers but yet,he could see some escape. Dumbledore's army yelled in victory,they won the battle and their beloved friend and hero was alive and okay.**

 **In that moment,Fred didn't even care that some managed to escape. It was over, his friends where safe and he managed to not lose another member of his family. A surge of relief flowed through him as he looked at Ginny and Ron. He was happy now but it hit him like a punch to the gut. Now that it was over,his family would see what happened to him and he just couldn't bare to think of how hurt they would be. The hardest part of this evening, was still yet to come.**

 **Chapter 4**

The shouts of cheering from the residents of Hogwarts and the order rang out through the halls,court yard and towers. It was over and they had won. The dark lord was no more and there was peace to the wizarding world. Never had Fred imagined this day in his wildest dreams but it was here. He wanted to join his family in the brief celebration but he was still unseen. He watched as Harry looked at Ginny with the longing of a long lost lover and Ron was embracing Hermione with a deep kiss. "Took them damn long enough" He laughed to himself. The four trekked back to the castle with Fred close by as they rejoined a smiling George.

"ay mates,lets find mum and dad. Have you guys seen Fred?" George asked as he looked around curiously. No one responded, they just continued their way back in to the great hall where the dead where being laid together and accounted for.

As they walked through the large doors, there was sorrow in the air. Dennis Creevy was hysterical over the body of his brother ,Colin. His howls filled the air and sent shivers down Fred's spine. The group continued to walk forward until they came upon a crying Molly,whose face was buried deep in Arthur's chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks. George's face was turning white as he approached his inconsolable mother. His eyes met his father's and he knew his worst fears had come true. His gaze lowered and he was now face to face with his worst nightmare. George's twin,best friend and partner in crime, laid dead on the floor in the line with all the other lost souls. Fred watched in pain, wanting to take this all away.

George dropped to his knees and placed his one good ear on his brother's chest, just hoping to hear a heart beat. The body was cold and rigid. Fred's chest sounded hollow and George felt his world crumble and his heart was on the verge of exploding. Pain ripped through his body and it felt like he was being pulled apart. His blood was running cold but his face was burning. He was choking on his own words. " " Tears flooded from his eyes and spilled on to Fred's chest. His lungs restricted and he couldn't breathe. He wanted to scream but couldn't find his voice.

Fred watched in horror of the pain he felt he caused his brother. He could never fix what he had done to him. He felt responsible for the pain his brother felt.

Ron lunged forward and collapsed to his knees next to George. His tears were silent but the pain was loud. There was ringing in his ears and his stomach burned. Ginny turned and wrapped her arms around Harry and sobbed harder than she had ever cried. Percy was looking down at his feet,a loss for words. Harry stroked Ginny's hair and tried to comfort her but he had nothing he could say to fix this for her.

Fred watched his family falling apart and there was nothing he could do. He felt he owed them an apology but they couldn't see him. He was gone to them even though he stood feet in front of the family. Fred's heart ached and he wanted to stay but he felt that he owed them some privacy to grieve. Even though it was his body they cried over, he still felt as if it wasn't right to just stand there and watch. He turned away and walked toward the door, stopping to look at some of the lost. They were so young and they fought for what was right. He continued to head for the exit as he saw Lavender Brown lying in the row of the lost. He remembered her from when she had dated Ron in her forth year. She might have been awfully annoying but she always seemed to have good intentions. He said his good bye and walked through the doors into the corridor.

He had no idea where to go from here. He was lost. A place he had once loved and called home,now seemed like a stranger to walls and floors felt unknown. Everything felt wrong but he didn't want to leave. It was quieter out here. He felt lonely.

"Hey boy,why the long face?" Fred turned to see Nearly Headless Nick,floating a few feet from him.

"I ….can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead. Come out with it. "

"Nick,why am I still here when others have left? And how am I here?"

Nick's pale faced twisted in wonder , "boy,hasn't anyone told you yet? I know I explained all this to your hero friend,the potter boy. You're a wizard,so that means you have magic pumping through your viens and embedded in your soul. Because of this,you have the ability to do magical things,like walk in a world that you aren't part of. Now,not everyone can stay. No;only those who stay are ones who aren't finished yet. They have a connection to this world that they cant leave. I'm thinking that you cant leave just yet. You wont leave this world without your brother by your side. And that's perfectly fine but just remember, don't show yourself to him too soon or he'll never get over this loss. For his sake,stay out of sight for a while."

"But Sir Nicholas, no one can see me"

"And that my boy,is because you aren't ready to be seen yet. It'll happen when the time is right. Who knows,maybe you can become the new Gryfindor ghost."

Confusion spead across Fred's face. "What about you?"  
"I've been here long enough and after all the young people we lost today,I don't want to be here to see anymore. They finally agreed to let me join the headless hunt so Im gonna leave Hogwarts and pursue my dream. Stay gone for a bit to them, don't come back too soon." And with that, Sir Nick drifted down the corridor and through a wall and was gone. Fred stood there,dumbfounded for a bit. The conversation felt crypted and he didn't quite get what he was supposed to do other than stay away from a while. It broke his heart to know he couldn't hug his mum or sneak around with his brother. His life was over and now he was just this. A whisp of smoke is how he felt.

He wondered what everyone was doing now. He had given them time;what felt like hours. He entered back in to the great hall,which was slowly emptying out. Families had come to take their children home and the bodies where moved. The tables where back in place and it looked like the remaining where eating a dinner prepared by the elves. A ways down the Gryfindor table, sat Ginny, Molly,Arthur, Percy and Charlie. He sat down next to them,still unseen. He wanted so badly to be a part of the family still but now,just a spectator in their conversations.

"Ginny dear, where is Harry?" Molly asked while taking a sip of her tea. Fred could smell the lemon drifting over from her mug.

With her mouth partially full of potatoes,she replied "Umm, I think he went upstairs to lie for a bit. Said something about being exhausted. And before you ask,no ,I don't know where Ron and Hermione ran off to and George said he needed to be alone and headed to the dormitories." Ginny coughed on her last word and stopped speaking to continue eating. Molly glanced at Arthur with a nervous look.

"Now Molly,we need to leave him for a bit. He'll be fine in time. We will stay for the night,give time for everyone to recoup and we can go home tomorrow. I think we could all use some rest" He spoke these words with an edge of pain. His heart was aching too but he had to keep a strong front and a soft face for his family's sake. He knew when Molly and him went to bed, she would need him more than ever and he knew Ginny dealt with her problems by not dealing with them at all but he still needed to be able to be there if she needed it.

Fred got up from the table to take his leave and head up to the dormitory as well to check on his was an odd sensation to not feel hunger anymore. The food looked delicious as he passed it on his way out but had to desire for any of it.

He made his way to the Gryfindor common room and stopped outside of the painting of the fat lady. He paused for a moment,waiting for her to ask him the password but she never did. She continued her conversation with her friend from a neighboring painting,just drinking her wine,completely unaware of Fred's presense. He was confused but reality hit him hard. Not even the paintings can see him so how is he supposed to go in. He thought for a moment and remembered all the times he saw the bloody baron,peeves or the grey lady just float through a wall to the other side. He had no idea how he was supposed to accomplish this but he couldn't just stand here forever,even though he now had an eternity so time meant nothing anymore. He closed his eyes tight and glided forward, his feet about three inches from the ground and just didn't stop until he knew he would have gone far enough to be on the other side. He felt nothing;heard nothing. Fred opened his eyes to reveal the empty common room. There wasn't a soul here,other than his. Just a fire crackling by his favorite chair. There were so many memories from this room that flooded him instantly. He ran his fingers over the back of Georges favorite chair,next to his,and felt the rough material and his heart ached. He suddenly felt as empty as this room. He made his way up the stairs to the boys dorm that would have been the seventh years to find Harry, fast asleep but twitching and thrashing. Harry was the only one to be seen in this room so he took a step back to another door that would have been the sixth years.

He stepped through the door and there was one occupied bed filled with sobbing. George lied in the bed,streaming with tears. He held his favorite stuffed dragon,close to his chest,trying to cover the wound hidden to the eye. Fred knew that George kept that stuffed dragon on him at all times. It stayed in his pocket no matter what,and he would just use a shrinking charm on it but when he needed it,he pulled it out and enlarged it. Right now it was almost as big as George and it was lying next to him with his arm and leg thrown over it to old it tight. Fred almost couldn't bare to watch his brother in this much pain. He sat in the chair close to the four poster bed and pulled his knees up to is chest and wrapped his arms around his legs and finally let himself cry. He cried with his brother harder than he had ever cried before. His wails went unheard and at this point,he was okay with it. Fred watched as George pulled the dragon closer and muffled his sobs. Fred ached for his brother. At once he realized,he would never grow old with him,or help the business become the best. He would never have his own children or be able to help George raise his. Everything he wanted from life was gone now and nothing would ever be the same. He stayed in that chair and watched George until the sobs became snores and George had drifted asleep.

Chapter Five

The sun was beating down on the roof of the borrow and the sky was clear. The day had an air of lightness and what should be happiness. It was the perfect summer day with a comfortable breeze and an aroma of flowers. Despite the beauty of this day, there was despair all around. It was quiet in the house; everyone was mourning in their own way. George had locked himself in what used to be his and Fred's room and secluded himself from the rest of the remaining family. Harry had taken off on a walk and was no where's to be found, claiming he needed space. Ron was on the couch,with Hermione in his arms,holding her close as she let out light sniffles. She was doing her best to refrain from tears. The battle was over and she had accepted that she had lost friends dear to her. She wasn't crying for this;her heart was aching at the thought that her parents memories may never be restored and she will forever be forgotten. The silent tears rolled down her face and fell on to Ron's arm, which was wrapped around her chest and her back was against his front. His heart beat against her spine. Ron's body was still sore from the battle and his heart ached from the loss. He took in a deep breath and inhaled the perfume of Hermione's hair,which calmed him and made him feel safe again.

Ginny was sitting by the lake, wiggling her toes in the water and watching her reflection shimmer. Fred sat next to her,unseen. He had decided to come home with them. He couldn't bare to be away right now,even if they didn't notice his presence. Fred was proud of how well Ginny was handling everything,but he didn't know how she really felt and Ginny was always the best in the family at hiding her emotions. Due to her being the only girl,she had to build up a resistance and become tough to keep up with all the boys. She didn't want treated any different than the other siblings. It was quiet and Ginny closed her eyes against the breeze as the wind whipped her hair around her face. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. Her mind was racing and she was doing her best to slow it down and empty it out. It was only May but she knew the summer would slip by her in a haste. Before she knew it,she would be back at Hogwarts and have to face everyone. She would have to walk the very halls in which she lost her brother and eat in the place she lost some great friends. Fred watched her,wondering what was going across her mind. He tried to think as if he was in her place and was drawing a blank. Ginny had always been a very complicated and complex person with several layers to her personality. She was strong and he knew her of all of them,would get through this the best.

Ginny's eyes were still closed tight and she breathed in the summer air. She was so deep in thought,she didn't hear the foot steps behind her. She was completely oblivious to Harry's approach until he had sat down next to her and he began to speak.

"How are you feeling, Gin?" As the words escaped his lips, Ginny let out a frightened yelp and flinched,causing the water around her toes to splash back and splatter on her tank top.

"Christ, Harry!" She barked at him. "Give a girl a little warning next time before you just appear."

Harry let out a laugh and rebutted, "I wasn't exactly quiet or sneaking about with my approach. You must have been pretty dazed. Everything okay?"

Ginny place her hands flat on the ground behind her and straightened her arms, tilted her head back and closed her eyes again as the summer air tickled her skin. "I'm just clearing my head and enjoying the beautiful day. I couldn't stand to be in the house any more with Mom crying in the bedroom and George locked away in his room and Ron and Hermione all cuddled up on the couch. Between the sadness of Mom and George and the disgusting site of Ron and Hermione snogging,I had to get away and just be on my own. What about you?"

Fred still sat there unseen,laughing at how it bothered Ginny so much to think that Ron finally got a serious girlfriend. He was proud of Ron,especially considering the way Ron was and his last girlfriend Lavender, he was starting to think Ron would end up alone.

Harry followed Ginny's lead and closed his bright green eyes to the sun and began to breathe in the summer. After about a minute of quiet reflection, he finally spoke "I had to be on my own for a bit. I appreciate your family taking me in as one of the members and all but I feel horrible guilt. Fred is gone because of me and your mom,dad,George and everyone have to suffer because of it. It isn't fair. It should be me that's dead and Fred should be home where he belongs." Harry's ears burned as the blood rushed his face. His chest was tightening and his eyes welled with tears.

Fred had the urge to hit Harry on the back of the head with a stick near by and if he had the capability to, he would have done so. Harry should know better than to think that way but Fred knew that he would never accept anything different no matter what anyone told him. Fred blamed no one for what had happened to him but himself for letting his guard down at a critical time.

Harry wiped his brow on his arm and looked at Ginny who was staring at him with hurt filled eyes. He could tell that it was killing her to see him wallow this way. He quickly tried to change the subject. "So why does it bother you so much that Ron snogs on Hermione? She is like a sister to me and it doesn't hurt me to see it."

" I guess its just because he's my big brother and its odd to see him that way" She replied as she titled her head in slight confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Harry began as his face started to turn red again and his mouth dried, " You used to be on me like that. We spent plenty of time in the common room with our lips stuck together and Ron didn't say anything."

"But Ron never really saw any of it, other wise he wouldn't have been so courteous. I am his little and only sister, by the way" She laughed as her eyes shimmered in the sun light. Her gaze caught Harry's and they sat there locked in a stare together. Fred could feel himself getting angry because the tension was too much and that was his damn baby sister and he wanted to rip Harry to shreds at the thought of his lips, hands or anything else on her. He felt the rage flowing through him and he so badly wanted to poltergeist on them like Peeves and tear them away from each other but he hadn't quite figured that out yet. Instead of getting mad and having to watch them, he started to get up and leave and ignore any further actions on their part.

Ginny reached her hand out and laid it on top of Harry's gently and felt her heart race. "You know, I still feel the same way about you. I still love you as much as I did before you left and when I thought you were dead, I felt my heart stop and my future die."

"Ginny" Harry exhaled, "I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want you to worry either but I couldn't take you with me. Your parents' would have lost their minds and I couldn't contact you or be the normal boyfriend you deserved for your safety. I missed you and thought about you every night before I closed my eyes and every time I opened them again. Anytime I felt frightened for my life, I worried that I would never see you again. My feelings for you didn't change either. I still love you and I still care and I know I had to leave you but its over. You're safe now, the war is over and I am home for good."

Ginny's breathing quickened as her heart raced. She had been waiting to hear these words for months. "What are you getting at Harry? Spit it out."

Harry rubbed the back of his head for a moment and disheveled his hair some out of habit, making it messy. "Um, I guess what I am saying is. Um. If you would be willing and trust me, we could give it another go." His breath felt sharp and it chest burned. He was so nervous to ask this of her.

Ginny leaned in close to Harry,enough so that she could feel his breath on her face,closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "Of course I would like to give it another go. I have and always will love you and as scared as I am to lose you, I also don't think I can be myself without you anymore."

Harry brushed some of her loose her back behind her ear. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as he kissed her back.

Chapter 6

Fred had left the burrow and traveled down to Diagon Alley. He couldn't stand the thought of someone being intimate with his sister,no matter how good that guy might be. He decided to clear his anger by visiting the old joke shop. It was busy on the street but the shop itself was quiet. The door was locked and chained on the outside and the sign that said "Closed" was being moved in the wing,banging on the door. The shop seemed darker ,even on the outside. The windows were filthy and the sidewalk needed swept. Fred pushed himself through the wall into the interior of the shop. It was cold and dark and in horrible need of a cleaning. Dust coated the counter and shelves which where bare. Him and George had abandoned it weeks before the battle and no one as been back since. Fred felt a shock of pain in his heart. This was his dream, his idea and George helped make it into a reality but Fred would no longer be a part of it. He hoped that his brother would carry on with the shop and it would boom again but he felt the pang of guilt at the idea that he didn't want his twin to do this without him. It just didn't seem fair for George to be able to thrive on this shop and live the dream while Fred had to watch from a distance without a voice.

He shook his head in disbelief at the thoughts he was having. "This is all wrong. I shouldn't want to hold him back. That's my damn brother and I would be proud to seem him succeed in this,even without my help." Fred ran his fingers over the check out counter,which was coated in dust, but it didn't leave any imprint. Not a shred of evidence that he had been here. He closed his eyes tight and cleared his mind. "Ive got to figure out how to be more than just this. If Sir Nick,Peeves,Bins,Bloody Baron and that crazy moaning Myrtle can be part of the normal world,than so can i." He wanted so badly to be able to become apart of this life again,even if he couldn't breath or feel his heart actually beat. Fred leaned down and pressed his cheek flat on the counter and felt the coldness against himself. He let out a blow and some of the dust on the surface had dissipated and dissolved into the breeze he had caused. He felt a surge of excitement flow through hims as he knew,this was one step in the right direction to becoming part of the Weasley family again.

Up above the shop was a room that him and George had often stayed in when they worked long holiday hours or were cramming to fill orders and make new products. It was a little den big enough for them to stay in short stints and create new products. There was two thin cots in the far right corner of the room where they had often slept after long days. The room had a familiar smell that brought so many memories back to Fred. The time they tried a new recipe in a caldron and it exploded,causing George to burn off his eye brows or the time that Fred tried a new sweet for the skeeving snack boxes and his nose spewed purple slime for days. The room was just as they had left it and Fred felt wrong for being here with George. It was almost like he was trespassing and he was an unwelcomed visitor. Fred let a silent tear escape his eye and spill on to the wood floor, staining it in a splash. He could no longer take the pain of being an outsider in his own shop. He walked down the stairs and out to the alley,turning to steal one last glance and disappearing from site.

Back at the burrow, the sun was setting and the air was cooling but George had not left his spot. He was still curled in fetal position on his bed,hugging a pillow tight to his chest. He was no longer crying because he felt as if he had no more tears to had been three days since they came back from Hogwarts and he still hadn't eaten but nobody dared to bother him. No one had knocked on the door or spoken to him. George was happy for this;he wasn't ready to face anyone. He felt as if he had just lost his twin but half of himself and he was complete enough to walk or talk anymore. He was missing much more than just an ear now but a part of his very being. Blankley staring at the wall,he let out a deep breath and felt his stomach rumble but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the bed.

The front door creaked open and Arthur entered the sitting room to find Ron and Hermione still cuddled up on the couch. "Where's your mum?" He asked as he walked past the couch.

"She's upstairs still. We still haven't seen her since breakfast. Hermione and I went ahead and made dinner for everyone if you get hungry, dad."

"Really?" Arthur asked surprised. "Its only been a few days and you already have him cooking? Can you get him to clean too?" He laughed as he patted Ron on the shoulder on his way to the creaky stairs.

"Is it really that surprising that I can contribute to this house?" Ron asked, his face turning red with embarrassment.

Hermione let out a giggle, "Well Ron, between your constant being in trouble or just neglecting your school work,it is kind of shocking to see you cook. Is this the first time you have ever done so?"

Ron looked to the floor,his ears burning, "Yes."

Hermione laughed louder this time, "Well then, see what I mean? Your dad is just in awe at the idea that you can cook without catching the kitchen on fire. I might also add,it was surprisingly good for your first go of it."

"I had you doing most of the work and barking orders for the rest" Ron rebutted with a smile on his face. Hermione had a way of always taking control of the situation but he didn't mind because things always worked out for the best when she did.

"I only did it because I knew what I was doing! I cooked with my parents all the time in the completely muggle way." She fussed back,looking slightly off put by the idea that Ron made her sound like a control freak.

"I meant nothing by it Hermione. I swear! I was just stating I couldn't have done it without you. I mean, come on, we would have been eating char if it wasn't for your talents." He leaned in and laid a soft kiss on the top of her slightly unkept and bushy hair. She smelt like flowers and Ron felt his body tingle in ways he still wasn't quite used to.

"Well when you put it like that," she smile "then you are forgiven for your lack of proper words" and she leaned her head back on to Ron's chest and listened to his heart beat. Her parents may still be gone and she has to face that soon but for now,this was where she wanted to be. For now,this was felt like home.

"Molly dear, are you in here?" Arthur asked as he open the door to find Molly still in bed with the covers pulled up to her chest.

"Yes love,I'm here." She whispered back. Her hair was a mess and looking greyer than usual and her eyes looked swollen and her cheeks sunken in. "Ron made you some supper if you are hungry. You really need to eat."

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"That's all you have to say? Your son ,Ron, as in the youngest of the boys, cooked you dinner and the house is still managing to stand upright and all you have to say is you aren't hungry? I would have expected more from you." Arthur laughed,trying his hardest to lift his saddened wife's spirits.

" I know darling,its just, I'm still hurting more than I ever though possible."

A parent isn't supposed to bury their child,Arthur! Its not right. They should have long and happy lives and have kids of their own,then burry us first. This is all wrong." Molly sobbed loudly,grabbing tissues off the side table to blow her nose.

"I know dear. I wish I could say something to fix this but I just can't. I'm hurting too." He sat down next to her on the bed and placed Molly's hand in his.

"Did you have to go back to work today? It just seems too soon." Her eyes filling to the brim with tears, threatening to spill out.

"Yes love. I had to. I couldn't just stay here and wallow in my sorrow. Its too much for me to bare. Besides, the ministry needs me right now. There is just a lot of clean up to do now that the dark lord is gone. We have been trying to correct the witches and wizards who were under the imperius curse and send the obliviators to muggles that had seen what they shouldn't have. We are also going to send out a group to repair the school and courtyard. We have to have it all done before the fall sets in and the students go back."

Molly leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm worried about George."

"He'll be fine in time. I'll go check on him in a bit. And before I forget, we will have a guest from the ministry here tomorrow to talk to Harry."

"What ever for?! That poor boy has been through enough to last a life time." She fussed.

"Its nothing bad, are going to offer him a job as an official Auror. It's a great honor. Especially since he didn't even finish school or take his NEWTs"

"I don't particularly like the idea. He's still a damn child, Arthur." She closed her eyes with those words and started to drift away in sleep. She had cried herself tired. Arthur ran his fingers through his wife's hair until she was deep in to sleep.

Chapter 7

The sun was rising and there was an orange glow over the field behind the burrow in which the kids used to practice quidditch. It was slightly chilly and the house was quiet. Harry rose slowly from the bed and looked over to see that Ron was still sleeping and snoring loudly. He lowered his feet to the floor and stood upright, stretching silently. His eyes were half open and his hair was a mess. He desperately wanted a shower to wash away the dreams he had been having. Even though his scar no longer hurt, he still had vivid dreams of Voldemort torturing his loved ones. This one had been about his performing the cruiatus curse on Ginny. This seemed to be a nightly occurrence and he wondered when they would stop;but they might never end. This might be his new curse; his punishment for letting all those innocent people die for his cause.

He tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs to the only bathroom in the house. The door was cracked and he could hear the water of the shower running. He peaked slightly through to see Ginny's dark silhouette behind the shower curtain. He had never seen her figure outside of jeans and a shirt or when she wore her school robes. It was a shock to his senses and his heart raced. He felt a longing to touch her in ways he had never touched her before. Ginny was turning into a beautiful woman and Harry couldn't help but to have urges. Fred appeared near him and saw as Harry lingered at the door and watched his little sister showering. He felt that anger rising in him again. "That's my damn sister,mate! Eyes and hands to yourself!" He reached his hand out and slammed the door shut completely and to his surprise, it actually closed with a loud thud. Harry jumped back and looked around quickly and hastily turned around to head down stairs to the kitchen to wait.

His heart was racing and he felt embarrassed and caught, but no one was there.

Fred stood there in awe at first but as the realization set it that he was becoming more involved with his surroundings, he laughed a deep laugh. "That's what you get you bloke."

Ginny turned quickly to the door after hearing it close. She hadn't even realized she had left it open but it may have been a draft. She turned off the warm water and rung out her long,red hair. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the shower but she couldn't hog it all day. There was seven more people that would need it. She shook her head and corrected herself. Six. There are six more people here. The thought made her stomach turn but she tried to ignore it. She reached over for a fresh towel and wrapped it around herself. The smell of fresh linen filled her nose. That means that her mom was probably up late cleaning and doing laundry. Today was the forth day home and she hadn't seem much of her mother around the house. She cried all day and cleaned all night. It was as if she was trying to avoid everyone and ignore the fact that Fred wasn't here anymore. Ginny reached up and closed the shower curtain and open the door to head up the stairs to her room to change and ran in to Harry who must have heard the water stop and headed back upstairs.

"Oh,umm,hi." She murmured.

"Hi Gin,done with the shower?" He asked turned bright red. He glanced over her in nothing but a white towel and felt horrible for his impure thoughts.  
"Yeah," She blushed. "All yours" she said and she stepped aside and continued up the stairs to her room.

Harry stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door and let out a long exhale. He stripped himself of all his clothing, stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water. Leaning his head under the stream,he let the cold water rush down his body.

Fred had made his way to the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione making pancakes together. They were giggling to themselves about some inside jokes and throwing flour on each other. Fred felt like he was choking on the cuteness and wanted to vomit. Him and Angelina had never even been this mushy to each other. It was hard to even see Ron in this way. A part of him hurt at the idea that he would never get to be this way with anyone in the future. His dating options where slim now and it seemed like his only possible date would be moaning Myrtle. He shuddered at the idea of having to listen to her talk more than he already had when he attended school.

He slowly made his way up the stairs to the room that he used to call his. George was standing in front of the mirror in their room,staring at the hole in the side of his head where his ear once was. In life,the only thing to differentiate the two twins was clothes and even that was a challenge. Then George had lost his ear and it became easier except for the fact that he kept making lame jokes about how he was a saint of the two since he was the holier one. George placed a hand over the empty place on the side of his and covered the hole and stared at his reflection. Fred watched in awe at how far his brother was willing to go to even get a chance to see what his brother would look like if he was still here. He was so busy with the shock of this sight that Fred didn't even notice the emerald green jumper that George was wearing with the big embroidered F on the chest. He wish he could do something to help ease the loss for his brother but he was at a loss. George was sinking deeper in to his pit of desperation and no one could do a damn thing about it. George was hurting beyond all words and the only one that could possibly understand his pain was standing beside him, invisible and mute.

It was about noon and the sun was beating down on the burrow with intensity. Ron, Hermione,Ginny and Harry where out in the field playing a very uncoordinated match of Quidditch. Ginny was to be Gryffindor's team captain this year and dreaded the idea that she may lose skill from being out of practice. Harry was playing seeker as usual and Ron was keeper but Hermione was making a horrible attempt to be a beater. She was a decent enough flier but she lacked the coordination to hit anything and maintain a hold on her broom. Sweat was pouring down Harry's face when he heard Ron yell from the makeshift goal "Oy, who is that?" The remaining three turned to see someone approaching the field.

"I think that's Kingsley." Hermione shouted over the breeze that was whipping her hair in her face.

"What can he possibly want? Dad's already at work and so is Percy." Ginny stated, almost out of breath.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" Kingsley yelled over the wind. "I wont keep you but a minute and then you can return to your friends."

Harry looked over at Hermione who shrugged. No one seemed to have any idea why the minister would be here to talk to Harry. He dived to the ground and pulled up quickly and landed hard on his feet. He dismounted and walked straight past Kingsley with his broom in hand,heading over to the little shed outside. Kingsley followed suit and picked up pace to keep up with Harry's strides.

"Mr. Potter, I have a proposition for you."

" And why, exactly, would I want to listen to anything the ministry would have to say to me? Its nothing about you personally but after all the hell the ministry put me through in slandering my name and ruining Dumbledore,why would I need to listen to you?"

Kingsley was out of breath by the time they reached the broom shed. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. "I understand your point but please remember that at that time ,the ministry was under another's control and people where not acting the way they should have carried themselves, but fear makes people do incredibly crazy things. Please just hear me out. I was always on your side. We have rounded up all those who were on the wrong side of the fight and they all are standing trial now. They have to answer for their crimes but we need help to chase down the criminals and we just don't have the man power to keep up with it all. Bad guys are getting away just because we don't have enough people to track them down and bring them in. That's what brings me here today."

Harry closed the door to the broom shed and turned back to face Kingsley. "What can I do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could bring you aboard as an official auror. I hear that's what you had wanted to do out of school anyway."

Harry's mood lightened and the anger was dissolving from his face and being replaced with confusion. "But sir,I didn't finish school or take my NEWTs and honestly, I can't go back now. I can't face everything again."

"I understand that Harry but I'm not asking you to go back. I have seen what you can do and you have proven yourself time and time again that you have extraordinary powers when it comes to fighting the dark arts. I am willing to let you start if you can pass some placement testing. We just need to see what you can use improvement on and we can have you work on that privately with someone from the ministry. We need you Harry. You are gifted beyond someone your age and I feel that you can do great things for us. For the whole wizarding community. Your experience first hand surpasses anything you could have learned in the class room. We need experience members such as you."

"Sir, I'm flattered,I really am but wont others get mad at that fact that I just advanced past them without the proper training?" Harry asked still in shock.

"I'm sure there will be some here and there that may protest but I honestly don't care a bit. Everyone I have spoken to so far, agree with me. I have also already spoken to Arthur and he is on board one hundred percent and is willing to help you get the feel and learn the ropes. So, what do you say?" Kingsley asked with hope in his eyes.

"Erm." Harry exhaled. "Can I have a few days to think about it?" Harry asked while brushing his hands through his messy dark hair.

"Sure, I can come by again, say in about three days and get your answer. I might also add the compensation may help make your decision. You will be paid 5600.00 pounds a month for your work with room for advancement and growth."

Harrys mouth opened slightly in awe. "But sir,that's an awful lot to start me on with no experience or training."

" I disagree my boy, but you do have experience,more than most that we have in the field. I will be back in three days for your answer. Until then Mr. Potter,please enjoy the lovely summer we are having." And with that,there was a POP and he was gone. Harry was left there to try and comprehend it all and think it over. "Wow, this is insane,there is just no way" he thought to himself. He stood there for a moment longer,letting the breeze rush by him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Ill talk it over with Ginny and see what she says." He whispered to himself as he headed back to the field where he found his friends anxiously waiting for him to come back and tell them every little detail.

 **Chapter 8**

Fred lay in the grass with his hands behind his head and his eyes on the sky, watching the scarce clouds drifting idly by. He was a few meters from the match that was happening in the yard as he listen to the chatter of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were all waiting for Harry to come back and explain what the minister wanted. Fred was curious himself. He couldn't contribute to the conversation but listening in made him feel like he was still a part of something in the world he left behind. The wind howled in his ears and he turned his head to see Harry approaching the group. His eyes squinted to the sunlight as Harry stood in front of the three to explain everything that just happened. He told them all about the job offer and how they seemed to be desperate for the help. He went onto mention how he had always dreamed of this job ever since the Moody impersonator mentioned it to him. Fred listened curiously as Hermione let out little gasp and Ron stood with his mouth agape and Ginny listened intently with her lips in a thin line.

"Well I, personally, think it's a fantastic opportunity Harry. Not many wizards your age have the chance at a career move like this. I think it's brilliant" Hermione stated in her mater-o-fact voice. She was always pushing Harry and Ron on the right paths according to her view of the world.

"I think it's bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed with a huge grin on his face that lifted his ears. "I would go for it, mate. I would do it without thought. Think of the money!"

Harry looked to Ginny expectedly for her response. Her eyes met his and her lips parted slightly but then she shut them again and looked from Ron to Hermione then back to Harry. "Look, I think you and I should talk. Just us. Care for a walk?"

"Here we go again. They will take any chance to be alone." Fred huffed to himself."

"Umm.." Harry said as he looked questionably at Ron, worried that him as a brother to Ginny, would be okay with it. Ron tilted his head slightly in agreement. "Yea,sure Ginny. I wouldn't mind a walk to the water for a bit."

"Dammit,Ron. Say no! That's our bloody sister and he's a vial boy with bad intentions for her!" Fred shouted and he stood up and stomped away silently to everyone but himself. He was getting sick of no having a say to anything anymore and he knew that Ginny was growing up but she will always be his baby sister and he trusted no one with her.

Ron and Hermione walked hand and hand in the opposite direction and gave Ginny and Harry the space they wanted to discuss everything alone. Hermione nuzzled her head in to Ron's neck and they walked away and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Umm," Harry stuttered. "After you, Ginny". He was stumbling on his words and his face burned.

"Alright then. Follow me." Ginny stated as she started to walk to the water she loved to sit by;usually alone. She often used to day dream of the times she would be able to sit by the lake with Harry. Ever since she had a crush on him when she was eleven. The wind blew Ginny's hair back and the scent wafted to Harry. He took a deep breath in and lost himself in her sweet aroma and felt more at home and loved then he had ever felt in his seventeen years of age. Harry took steps at a quicker pace to catch up to Ginny's side and slowly reached his left hand out and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked down at the embrace of their hands and smiled deeply, raising her eyes to his. Her heart beat faster than she had ever felt it beat before.

"So, tell me your thoughts on all of this and I will tell you mine in return." She let out in a shy voice.

"Well. I mean, it's a great job. The one I always dreamed of but I don't feel that I have truly earned it like the others who already have a spot there. I don't feel that just being who I am and being born in to this role I played earns the justification to just jump in to a job like this. People trained for years for this and attended all their schooling. I'm just a drop out with a title like the chosen one."

"Harry, listen. You aren't just falling in to this. You did earn it. You aren't just titled the chosen one. You ARE the chosen one. You defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world. You proved yourself over and over again what you are worth and how skilled you are."

"Hmmph," Harry huffed. "Kingsley said the same things to try and get me on board."

"It's not just a line, Harry!" Ginny protested. "It's absolutely true. Think of the good you can do there. I do worry about you getting hurt and never coming home but I trust in you as a person and what I have seen you do. I support you in this one hundred percent. On one condition," she looked quickly to the ground and breathed "that you come home to me."

"I still need to think about it some more but I told him I would have him an answer in three days."

"Maybe you could talk to dad and see what he has to say about it. Just don't ask mom. She'll just tell you it's a bad idea and you're still a child and need to live some and blah blah blah. Just know, no matter what you choose, I support you and I love you" Her face turned bright red. She had been waiting to say this for years and now that the moment came, she felt like she might throw up.

Harry looked at her and without words, leaned in close to kiss her deeply. He wasn't ready to say it back yet. No matter how he felt, he couldn't force those words just yet.

Fred was close by, watching intently. Fuming again,his mouth fell open. She just told Harry he loved her and he didn't even have the decency to return the favor. Maybe he was being over protective but he felt like he liked Harry less by the day. He just needed time to process all of this. He stopped himself and thought; if he was still a part of this world, would he feel the same or is it just because he seems helpless now. He shook his head quickly, as if trying to shake the idea out. "Okay Fred. If you were still here with them, you would support Ginny and sternly tell Harry how you stand on this and that you like him as a mate but not as Ginny's boyfriend. You would hex him beyond belief if you ever caught him hurting her. Yeah,that's more like me." He looked back and saw Harry's arms around his sister as she radiated with happiness and he didn't feel so mad anymore.

It was getting deeper in to the summer and the heat harsher than ever. Molly had cast a cooling charm on the house but it still wasn't enough to keep everyone from sweating. Fred didn't miss the feeling of himself sticking to his clothes just from sitting on the couch. He had stood by quietly and watched his family move on with their lives. Harry had accepted the job at the ministry while Arthur beamed in pride and Molly scowled behind him. George had finally pried himself out of the bedroom and started to eat and socialize with everyone again. Hermione traveled to find her parents and restore them to their normal mindset. Ron went with her for moral support and to fight the fact that he had nothing else to do with his time. Ginny practiced her quidditch during the day to keep busy and stayed up late most nights, worrying about Harry. Since Fred never slept, he was always there to see Harry come in some nights beyond midnight to find Ginny passed out on the couch with a book. He hated to see his sister worry so much but he was proud of how mature she was in handling this whole situation. Molly was up and about, cooking and cleaning like her normal self again.

Percy had come by for a few meals but kept quiet most visits. He was under a lot of pressure at the ministry due to his questionable actions during the re-rising of Lord Voldemort. Bill and Fluer frequented as well but the family still hadn't quite taken to Fluer just yet. The days were growing longer and it was getting closer each day to the start of the new term. Even though it was still a few weeks away, Fred watched as Ginny chewed her nails over the idea of having to go back and face her fellow students and walk the halls full of memories. Fred wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that it's going to be fine and he'll be there watching over her.

Fred sat quietly in the kitchen, watching his mother fuss over dinner with sweat pouring down her reddened face. "Ginny!" She yelled up the stairs as she flicked her wand to make the stew stir in the pot. "Can you please get down here?! I could really use some help!"

Ginny huffed as she made her way down the stairs. "Yes mom. But I don't see what the big deal is. It's just dinner. We eat it every night." Fred took in the smell of the potatoes and missed his mother's cooking dearly.

"Its not just a normal dinner, dear" Molly fretted and she started to cut carrots. "Both Harry and Arthur will be home on time and Charlie is coming in from Romania and Bill and," she winced "Fluer,will be here. Percy too. Not to mention that Ron and Hermione will be back finally." Molly beamed at the thought of the whole family finally being together for dinner and Fred felt a jolt in his stomach. The whole family no longer included him.

There was a pop from the yard as Ron and Hermione appeared in the field. They bickered back and forth inaudibly. Their words came through as they approached the door.

"But Hermione, you have to. It's just right for you. I'll be fine."

"I just don't know yet. You'll be here and what if you or Harry needs me? I also have a lot going on with S.P.E.W. I feel like I'm making great progress."

Ron rolled his eyes and he opened the door. "Ello mum. Smells great."

He reached his hand to steal a piece of bread and Molly swatted at him quickly. "Eh eh you dare! We eat all together. You can just wait like everyone else." She fussed.

"So what were you two rowing about?" Ginny asked as she set the table the muggle way.

"Well, Hermione here, got offered to go back to school. Professor McGonagall sent an owl about it. Said she can come back and finish her last year by just testing in."

Hermione growled at Ron and protested, "But what Ron doesn't quite seem to grasp is that I just got my family back to normal and it would be a big change to suddenly just return to school like nothing ever happened. What if I fail the test? I would be disgraced."

Ginny giggle as she placed the silverware out. " Do you really think you would fail? Even without going last year, you probably know everything they will require you to know. You were the most gifted one there. You could always study on the subjects you fret about. I can study with you, since we will be in our last year together."

"How lovely!" Molly proclaimed as she grabbed Ginny and placed a quickly kiss on her cheek. "My girl is so kind. I'm so proud. As for you Hermione," Molly pointed a finger at her, "I fully back Ron on this. You should go back. You are such a brilliant girl. Finish the last year and go on to do the great things we all know you will." Without another word, Molly set off to finish the laundry.

Hermione plopped down in the chair next to Fred. Her bushy hair was beginning to stick to her forehead from the heat. She let out a loud huff, "Fine, I'll write to McGonagall first thing in the morning about my returning in September."

After dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George had gone outside to sit under the tree as the sun was setting. It was cooling off tremendously and the slight breeze was comforting. Fred lay in the grass and listened to them all chatter. Harry was discussing upcoming assignments for the ministry that would take him from the house for an extended amount of time and Ginny and Hermione talked excitedly about the new school year.

"What about you, mate? Going to open the shop back up?" Ron asked George as he pulled at the grass under his leg.

"I dunno. I don't think I can face it. I haven't been there since…" He trailed off and looked away and somehow, was looking directly at Fred without knowing.

Fred felt a pang of guilt at the idea that his brother was pausing his life for him.

"The building is just going to hell without you and the school year is coming up. That was your busiest season. You can get it all cleaned up and restocked and make a killing off all the kids heading back to school." Ron suggested nervously as his brother George stared off. "And, I have nothing else to do really. I can help. I am a quick learner and I am sure you can teach me well enough. I can sure you the money too. I can go in with you as a partner."

George let out a slow breath. A silent tear escaped and spilled over and rolled down his face. "I don't know about partner. But, I think you're right. It's time. Fred would be disappointed if I let our dream die with him. We can discuss details tomorrow. For now, I just want to lie down." With that, George got up and walked back to the house. Fred watched in sorrow. Life was truly moving on without him and even his shop would be back to normal. He was proud of his twin but felt himself being left behind. Soon enough, it will be like he was never there. His heart broke as he watched the group laugh and talk like they had done before the great war that took him from them.

 **Chapter 9**

It was sunrise and the dew was glistening in the yard. The burrow was quiet except for the sound of Ron's snoring. Arthur and Harry had already disapperated to the ministry while Molly was still fast asleep. Ginny was in her room, reading books she wasn't allowed to read while her mother was awake. Fred laughed at the site of her, huddled in her bed under the covers, reading romance novels written by muggles. George was awake in his room, quietly staring at the ceiling and contemplating his next move with the shop. Hermione was down stairs at the table, her quill scratching quickly at the parchment. She was over thinking things,as she always had, and writing every detail and asking every question she could imagine in this letter to McGonagold to insure she had everything ready for her return in a few weeks. She heard stirring from above as Ron stretched awake and stomped his away around his room to get dressed. He must have realized that Hermione had snuck back out of the bed while he was asleep. No one in the house but Fred knew that after the adults where asleep, Hermione would sneak in to the room to curl up to Ron and sleep quietly in his arms. Even though it was harmless, they both knew that Molly would never approve of this under her roof.

Fred watched as Ginny hid the book back under her mattress and stumbled her way, sleepily down the stairs to join Hermione and Ron at the table. Fred followed to listen in on the group since he really had nothing else to occupy his time. He had learned that in death, when you have no need for sleep or food or study; time was endless. He no longer kept track of the days of the week or even the time of day. Time was meaningless now since he have an eternity at this point. He hovered the group without notice as usual.

"Morning Gin" Yawned Ron.

"Good morning Ginny. How did you sleep?" Hermione asked, wide awake.

"Ehh. I don't particularly sleep well these days. With Harry gone late in to the night and early in the mornings, I just stay up and worry. I try to tell myself he's fine but after the year we had when you guys left school, my brain just doesn't stop. Not to mention he will be leaving soon for an undetermined amount of time. Who knows what could happen." Ginny responded. Her hair looking slightly unkept and her eyes sunken. "Where's George?"

"Upstairs I reckon" Ron answered with a mouth full of breakfast he had pulled from the cabinet.

"Maybe he is trying to avoid talking about reopening the shop like you suggested." Hermione mentioned as she still scribbled away.

Just at that moment George was stomping down the stairs and yelled back "Or maybe,just maybe, I sleep like a normal person does and I don't wake with the sun!" He chuckled as he appeared around the corner into the kitchen. "Look, I know you guys feel like you have to watch what you say around me but I'm fine. I dealing just as well as I could." Hermione,Ginny and Ron exchanged nervous looks. "I'm serious. In fact, I plan to go to the shop today and clean up the place and take inventory and make a list of all I need to make to put on the shelves because I have just a few weeks until school starts. I can make a load off of all the first years who don't know what's banned from school yet." He let a big smile across his face that was clearly faked but for the sake of George,the group smiled back. Fred watched all of this,much like a play before his eyes. He knew when his brother was acting for the sake of others. He admired how much effort George was putting in to trying to make his family feel whole again. "If it had been the other way around, I may not have recovered at all" Fred thought to himself.

"Need my help?" Ron mumbled in between bites.

"I think I'm just going to go it alone today. Get the feel of the place again. Tomorrow though, you can come with me." George answered and Ron didn't dare fight it. It was clear to everyone that George was struggling with this and wanted to be alone this first time in case he couldn't handle being there.

Fred felt his heart breaking for his brother. They had been best friends in life and often could feel what the other felt anytime they were apart, which wasn't often.

Molly entered the kitchen ,the stairs never creaked under her feet,which led the children to believe she had charmed the stairs to give away if they ever snuck out of bed.

"Good morning, darlings!" She chirped,looking bright. "Breakfast anyone?"

"Sure, Hermione and I haven't eaten and by the looks of Ron here,he can never eat enough" Ginny giggle.

"None for me ,mum. I am heading to Diagon Alley." George replied and Molly's mouth fell open. She realized it quickly and responded,

" Okay dear, well, Let me at least pack you some lunch to go." Molly tried to sound like she wasn't at all surprised by her son's actions.

"I'll be fine,mum." George answered while looking down at his feet.

"I insist, dear. I would feel better knowing that you ate something good today while at work." She rebuddled.

"Mum,I'm" George was cut off .

"George Weasley! You will do as I say and I wont hear another word about it!" Molly yelled as her faced turned red. She quickly shook it off and turned to face Hermione with a sudden smile on her face. "And what about you dear? What would you like to eat?" She asked,sounding as sweet as she could.

Hermione swallowed hard and squeaked, "Umm,anything would be fine Mrs. ." Hermione's eyes still big. Fred watched and laughed to himself. Molly had always been this way with her children and he guess that Hermione was still not used to the way that Molly handled things.

George walked across the yard,holding tight to his packed lunch that was forced upon him. He breathed slowly and deeply as he reached the part of the yard that they have designated for appiration. "Alright George, you can do this. Just apparate to Diagon Alley. Come on. If not for yourself, do it for Fred." George whispered these words to himself and Fred watched from a close by. His heart lurched at the thought of how hard his brother had to push to be his old self. Fred knew that even though George was still here in this world physically, a part of him had died along side his twin.

"I'm with you, George. I can't let you run this shop to the ground without me" Fred spoke, trying his hardest to be heard. In that moment,a smile washed across George's face and he spun in place and popped out of sight.

The dust whipped in to a little cloud as George appeared on the corner side walk

in front of the shop. The faint but sudden pop had started a young child walking

by, holding his mother's hand. George let a soft smile cross his lips as he looked

at the kid, full of innocence and wonder. He envied the idea of not knowing what

true loss or pain was. Just as quickly as he had been distracted, he was brought

back to the reality of where he was and what he was about to do. His heart thudded against his chest and his lungs tightened. He lifted his head until his eyes met the greying building in front of him. The shop that had once been thriving and a place of pure happiness, was now darkened and sad. It had been shut down and boarded up since the day the weasleys went in to hiding at Aunt Muriels house. Marked as blood traitors and accomplices to undesirable number one, they were no longer safe to live and work as normal. The vow the twins had created to return to the shop and make it even better, was broken. Although the Weasleys were safe again and they were free to live as before, the vow went up kept. They would never return together and carry on with the dream they cooked up while staying up late in their bedroom. Fred was gone and now it was just George. He let out a deep and slow exhale as a silent tear slipped from his cheek. George quickly wiped his face on his sleeve and stepped forward.

The street was quiet, with just a few families wondering around the neighboring shops. Diagon Alley wouldn't become busy until the book list where delivered so George had about 3 weeks to bring this place back from the dead. "Dead" George whispered as he reached his hand out and his fingers lightly traced the brass knob. He fumbled in his pocket and fished out the key and clumsily unlocked the door. The door closed behind him with a thud and the widows shook a bit. Everything was coated in dust. Something felt off, like

someone had been here already. George pulled his wand out quickly and held it up, his breathing becoming more rapid. His eyes darted around, looking up and down the aisles. It was quiet, vacant, but still the place seemed recently entered. The dust was disturbed on the front counter but not a single foot print was made on the floor apart from where George had stepped. He brushed this off as paranoia as Fred stood close to him.

Fred was aching to let his brother know that he was there with him. He wanted nothing more than to join George in the restoration of their business. He missed the smell of the potions mixing together, or even the synging of George's eyebrows when something went awry. He laughed to himself at the thought but George turned his head quickly, as if he had somehow heard him. Fred stood back and he watch his brother perform charms to tidy the place up and bring new life to the building. Boards came down as lights went up and George spent his day counting spaces on the shelves and taking inventory and writing list. Every once in a while, a small box on a shelf would tip over and George would pick it back up, assuming it was a draft and not knowing that even in death, Fred was playing jokes on his favorite brother. Fred was finally getting the hang of making somethings move at will and he was enjoying his little bit of interaction

with the living. He leaned against the counter and watched his brother work, late in to the evening as the sun started to set and dusk creeped in.

 **Chapter 10**

The sun had risen in a golden and red brilliance that shone over the burrow. The dew glistened in the yard like diamonds. Fred watched the drops of water sparkle and reminded him of the stars twinkling in the ceiling of the great hall. He did miss Hogwarts terribly. Even though it had been the place he had died, it had also been the place he had lived most. Not just by measurement of time but in the way he spent his time, most of his greatest moments had been achieved behind the old stone walls of that school. He missed the smell of the potions brewing in the dungeons and the copious amounts of food provided by the house elves. He craved the feeling of his feet kicking off from the quiditch pitch as the stands cheered for Gryffindor. The sight of Malfoys smug looked being wiped away year after year when his house had managed to win the house cup somehow. A flash of Katie Bell made its way in to the fore front of his mind and his heart ached. He missed her more than anything else in Hogwarts. Fred had loved Katie more than he had lead others to believe. They had been to the Yule Ball together and spent hours hiding out in empty classrooms, trying to steal a few private moments. They had snogged here and there but the connection they had was deeper than just physical. She was the only other person, besides George, that even came close to understanding who he really was as a person and not just a twin. George was his best friend and his twin but they were always associated together as Fred and George. With Katie, he was just Fred, the funny red head that could make her laugh when she couldn't even fake a smile. He wondered what she had been up to since the battle had ended. Fred quickly decided that he would pay her a visit and refresh his memory of her beautiful face.

George had accomplished a lot at the shop the previous day and was ready tackle it again. This time, he would definitely bring Ron along. He did enjoy the time to himself to take it all in and just allow himself to keep the shop a place for just him for one more day but the work load was too much for one person. Ron will be a welcomed presence and since Hermione had starting dating him, he also had become less annoying and easier to deal with. George made his way down stairs to find Ginny and Hermione huddled over some of Hermione's old school books, studying and catching up so Hermione can pass her test. Harry was already back to work as was Arthur. Molly was in the kitchen cleaning to keep busy. Ron looked positively bored out of his mind. He was lounging on the couch,just watching a miniature of the chuddly cannons seeker flying around the living room,chasing an invisible snitch.

"Oy mate, stop being a lazy git and go to work. You have a job to do ,don't you?" George yelled with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Ron asked, his ears turning pink. "I can come? I really appreciate this! I can't stand another moment here like this. I need something to do and money is nice." Hermione shot him a hateful look at his statement and buried her nose back in the book. "Girls,pfft. Alright then, let's go." Ron jumped off the couch and followed George out of the door. They shouted back in unison, "Later mum"

"Bye dearies." Molly responded and when back to wiping counters as a faint pop, came from the yard.

Fred had watch the interaction with pride in his heart for the progress George was making. He knew that George would be fine today with Ron and he didn't need Fred breathing (well not breathing but just being) down his neck. Now was a better time than ever to go and pop in on Katie. He knew where she had lived. After he had left school, with the performance they had put on for Umbridge, he had gone to visit her on some weekends to keep in touch. He closed his eyes tight and imagined himself standing in front of her home. It was a little cottage in the outskirts of Ireland. The rolling green grass only disturbed by the goats trimming it. He opened his eyes and he was in the front yard, meters from the home. The air smelt clean with a hint of fresh cut grass. The lawn was well maintained and the house was in pristine condition. He could hear shouting coming from the house and it seemed as if Katie and her parents were having a row. Fred knew little about her parents. He had only met them once and they didn't talk much. They seemed like fine people, just very private. Katie's dad was a man of middle age with brown hair and dark eyes. He worked at the daily profit but Fred was unsure of what he did there. He knew even less of her mother other than she was a muggle who struggled to live amongst the wizarding world. Katie had mentioned that she had given up her friends and family to be with Mr. bell and they had gotten married and she chose to stay home and raise Katie. Her mother was of shorter stature with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"You don't understand and you never will. I can't stay here. I just can't. There is nothing here for me. I don't want to work at the profit like you "she pointed a finger at her father, "and I don't want to just run off and get married and stay home like you" pointing her finger at her mother. " I want, no, I need to travel. I graduated school and I have lost people that were very close to me. I have done nothing but sit and dwell and cry in my room for weeks and I just can't" Tears where streaming down her face.

"But Katie, just moving away and starting over won't make all that go away. You don't just get to pretend and run away from your problems. Moving away from what you have left is a horrible idea. You need us." Katie's mother forced the words out as her face became puffy and streaked with tears.

"Katie! You will not talk to us that way. As I have said before, I can easily get you a job and you can work and keep your mind busy and you can live with us until we feel you are ready to be on your own. You went through a lot and we just don't think it's best for you to go."

"I am not a child anymore. I am of legal age and I will make my own decisions. I am leaving. I am going to travel and do things I have always dreamed of."

"Kate, is this…" Her mother stumbled on her words, "Is this about that Weasley boy that would come over occasionally? Is this all because he is gone now? This just seems ridiculous." Even though her voice was soft, the words cut like knives.

Katie's face welled up with tears and then burst over and rolled down her face. She quickly turned and ran to the door. Neither of her parents attempting to stop her. She ran out in to the field and passed Fred, running straight through him. A burst of cold consumed her body and she stopped in her tracks to look back. She spun around quickly, looking in all directions for the source and saw nothing. The only other time she had ever felt that sensation was when the Grey Lady had accidentally passed through her in her third year. She remember stating in the halls before class, speaking with Angelina, when the burst of cold passed through her body and she lifted her eyes to see the ghost of Ravenclaw,just floating along. It felt cold and airy, like her body was weightless for a moment. Katie thought she would never feel that again, until just now. She reached her arm out, extending her hand in front of her and wiggled her fingers in the empty space. She felt the chill yet again and Fred felt the tingle as she thrust her hand in to his torso. Katie's eyes widened and the tears stopped and she stood still for a moment. The rush was over whelming but she knew exactly what was happening. "Fred," she whispered in the direction of her hand. "Is that you? I can feel you hear. If it's you, show me" Just then and breeze wafted by, tossing her hair in face and suddenly, she was over taken by the smell of Fred's aftershave. She remembered the scent clearly and it brought a jolt to her heart. "I knew it was you, I can feel it. Oh," she pulled her hand back quickly. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine it feeling so great with an arm through your body. Do you have a body? Of course not. But your soul? I'm rambling." Fred laughed at her, as his heart leapt at the idea that someone knew he was there.

"You're still as sweet as I remember. A girl too kind for her own good." He spoke. The words where lost on her but it was still like she knew he was speaking to her.

"Fred, will you please sit with me? I know you can't talk back but will you at least just listen? It's all I could ever ask of someone. I just need someone to listen." Katie sat down slowly, crossing her legs in the grass and looking straight forward. Fred mimicked her action even though she couldn't see him. It only seemed fair to sit as was requested off him. "I want so badly, just to lean my head against your shoulder as you hold me and let me cry it out like you used to. When I was cursed by Malfoys necklace in Hogsmeade,you were the one that stayed by me every day until I was sent to St. Mungos. I know you used to read to me while I was sleeping, hoping it would bring me back. I could hear you. You meant more to me than words can ever describe. Even though I physically lived through the battle, a part of me died with you in Hogwarts. It wasn't until you were gone that I finally saw what you meant to me. I'm sorry I didn't show you more when we had our time together. I just thought we were being silly teens exploring the ideas of relationships. It was so much more than that. In the idea that a part of me died, when people die, most move on. That's what I have to do. Right?" She lifted her eyes back to meet where his would be. She waited as if she could hear him respond.

"Yes. People, most people, should."

" I can't stay here anymore. It all hurts too much. I don't just mean stay here as in this house. I mean stay here in this part of the world. I'm not running from my problems and fears, I'm just moving on to the next life. I'm going to travel and I am going to live. I think I may go to South America first. It really doesn't matter what I choose. Just know that where ever I go, I'll thing of you. So do me a favor. Where ever I end up, come check on me. I'll know you are there." She reached her hand out and placed it where Fred's knee would be and felt the chill again. " I didn't know it then, but I know it now. I love you Fred. I always will in some way."

With tears spilling over on to his cheeks, Fred whispered, "I love you too,Katie." A smile formed on Katie's lips and Fred knew, that time, he was heard.

 **Chapter 11**

Ginny balanced on the tip of her toes and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips. The afternoon sun shone through the kitchen windows, casting a glow on the young lovers. " I don't understand why you have to go." Ginny whispered as a tear rolled quickly down her red cheek. The house was empty since George and Ron where at the shop and Hermione tagged along to help, Arthur at work, and Molly went to diagon alley to get supplies for the house. "Why cant they use you here at the office? What if you aren't back by the time I leave? School starts soon. What if I don't see you? What if you get hurt? What if…what if you don't…." "Woah, Gin, slow down. One thing at a time. I have to go because we are still rounding up the death eaters that escaped that night and some have gotten pretty far in the short amount of time we have had to look. They need me because I have faced up against them before and I know how they think. I have also seen inside Voldemort's head and saw how his cronies work. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I promise I'll come back to you. If I am not back in time for you to board the train, then I will just have to come visit you at Hogsmeade. I could always set up a visit with McGonagold for one reason or another and come find you."

"You can do that?" Ginny's eyes shimmered with hope.

"For you? I can and would do anything." He placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and then took her in to a tight embrace. Fred stood and watched as his heart ached for his sister. She has every reason to worry, he thought, people do get hurt going against the death eaters.

Harry loosened his hold and placed one last kiss on Ginny's lips then turned away from her. He slowly made his way out the kitchen door and to the lawn. Although Ginny couldn't see it, Fred watched as a tear escaped Harry's eye and splashed on to the fresh cut grass. Ginny began to shake as she cried harder. She was alone, for the most part, and didn't care how loud she wailed or how hard she weeped. Fred stood next to his little sister and put an arm around her shoulder. Ginny felt a coolness brush her bare arm but paid no mind as she sobbed. "I'll go with him and keep and eye out, sis. I'll do my best to keep him safe. I love ya, Ginny." Fred placed a quick kiss on her forehead and walked forward, joining Harry in the yard, and with a pop, they were gone.

Fred hurried behind Harry as they ran through the wooded area outside of a small village in Prague. The ministry had gotten word that Fenrir Greyback had been hiding out here since the battle ended. Muggles had gone to the authorities and complained of odd attacks on the villagers. Ron and Neville had fought against him in the battle of Hogwarts and won but they did not take his life. As the school celebrated the victory when Voldemort had died, he retreated deep in to the woods and escaped capture. Being a werewolf, he does not use magic but that doesn't make him any less dangerous, at least that is what Harry was told before he left the ministry for this assignment. Harry crept quietly behind a bush near an old cabin, as he waited for Stamford Jorkins.

"Blimey mate, how do you expect me to keep up with you?" Stamford huffed, out of breath."

" Sorry Stamford. I didn't realize I was moving so quickly. My blood gets boiling and my heart pumps hard when I'm close to taking one of these murderers down. I live for this kind of stuff now."

"Is there a reason you hate Fenrir more than the others?" Stamford asked, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Actually, yes." Harry answered before taking a swing of water from the flask attached to his hip. "Fenrir was the one that attacked my friend Lupin and caused him to become a werewolf as well. Unlike Fenrir, Lupin hated the change and being cast as a monster. He also helped torture my best friend Hermione when she was being interrogated at the Malfoy mansion by Bellatrix. He would threaten to rip her to pieces just for being a muggle born. Not to mention he disfigured Charlie Weasleys face. I have more hate for this, beast, " Harry spat on the ground, "than I would like to admit."

Fred watched in amazement. He had never known some of this before. He didn't know Lupin the way Harry had. He had spoken to him before when Lupin would come to dinner but Fred always thought it was in bad taste to ask something so personal. Fred might have been a prankster be he wasn't insensitive. Hermione also didn't ever talk about what happened at the mansion and Ron never made her give details. The memories had been burned in to her brain and she didn't wish to have to relive it though story telling. His shock suddenly turned in to rage and burning hate and he wanted nothing more than Harry to catch this pathetic excuse for a being.

"Alright then. Our sources say he was spotted in this village the past few nights and he has been seen entering and exiting this little cabin here. He has attacked a few of the muggles here but luckily, they all are caught off guard and think there is a large wolf hiding in the woods. So far,no casualties that we are aware of. But that doesn't mean it will stay that way." Harry looked from Stamford to the cabin to see a dim light flickering in the window on the far right.

"Looks as if there is a candle burning. Reckon he is in there right now?" Harry asked, reaching for his wand. It was dusk and the surrounding houses glowed beautiful hues of pink and orange. This house just looked dark and bleak and void of all happiness. It was exactly as you would picture a home for a monster. The cabin was slightly dilapidated and was most likely abandoned long before Fenrir decided to claim it.

"I sure hope so. I would rather catch him off guard then him catch us." Stamford was still sweating but not from the run. Harry's heart pounded as he grabbed his wand and gripped it tight,dashing for the outside wall of the small, wooden cabin. He pressed his back hard against the exterior as he stopped for a breath and to give his comrade time to join him. He slowly peaked his head upward and glanced in to the dark room. "If he is in there, he is probably hiding. I don't see any movement" Harry whispered. "On my count, we bust through the door and charge right in. Ready?" Harry asked and Stamford nodded reluctantly in response. "One, two,three." Fred followed quickly as the two men rushed the door and blasted it in. "Aurors! Fenrir, come out slow and with your hands up." Stamford shouted with as much authority as he could muster as his voice shook. The whole place was quiet and dark with just a flicker of light coming from the next room. Harry and Stamford made gestures at each other that Fred could only assume meant to split up and search because Stamford slowly made his way in to the next room on his right as Harry pushed deeper in to the dark room towards a door leading to a kitchen. Harry held his wand up in front of him, ready. Fred worried for his friend. What if he couldn't make good on his silent promise to Ginny? Fenrir was relentless and held no human morals and would kill without thought. Hell, he liked doing it. Dust stirred at Harry's feet as he made his way through the clearly unused kitchen. It was painfully quiet. The darkness consumed Harry. Fred couldn't see a thing. It wasn't until there was a crash and a spark of light from Harry's wand that Fred had even noticed Fenrir. "Stupify!" Harry shouted as a green light shot from his wand but missed, taking out a chunk of old cabinet. Fenrir had lunged out of the way of the spell and was on Harry within seconds. Fred was still taken back as he heard the growling and anger coming from the werewolf. He pinned Harry to the hardwood, knocking the wand out of his hand and it skidded across the dirty floor. Harry laid helpless and Fenrir scratched and snapped,trying to rip out Harry's neck. He fought back hard, thrashing and kicking but was losing strength fast. In a panic, Fred tried with all his might and grabbed the wooden chair sitting by the table and smashed it over the werewolf's head. A loud crack rang out as Fenrir's body fell limp on top of Harry. Fred stood amazed at what he had just done as Stamford rushed in to the room with his wand drawn. "Lumos!" He shouted and lit the room up to see Harry pushing the heavy beast off of him and scramble to his wand. Fred stood there unnoticed. "Thanks mate." Harry gasped as he bent forward and leaned on the counter,trying to catch his breath.

Confused, Stamford responded, "Welcome?" As Harry gained his composure, the other auror used a full binding curse on the werewolve and then a charm to make him levitate about four feet of the ground. The pair made their way through the house with the captive and in to the front yard. The little bit of light left had shown that Harry had taken more damage then he had thought. "Blimey! Harry, your face!" Stamford shouted. Harry raised his hand to feel the blood pouring from his chin. His right eye was puffy and blood shot and there was a huge gash across his left cheek. His shirt had been ripped to shreds and his head throbbed from where it had smacked against the wooden floors. Fred felt the sorrow flow through him at the thought of what Ginny would think. "You look like you had been hit by one of them muggle machines with the wheels." That was the last that Harry heard before it all went dark and he hit the ground hard. Fred rushed to his side feeling helpless as Stamford sent out a patronus with a message for help to the ministry. The bright horse galloped off through the woods as he made his way to Harry's side. "Hang in there man. Help will be here soon." Fred stayed by Harry every moment until the ministry's back up arrived to take him to St. Mungo's.

 **Chapter 12**

The light was bright and blinding yet Harry fought to open his eyes. He blinked rapidly and cleared his vision. Harry was in a place of void. There was no longer trees and greenery but just white. Harry felt a cool floor underneath his back. He turned his head to the left to see Fred lying next to him, looking directly in to his bright green eyes. "Oy mate. What exactly do you think you are doing here?" Fred chuckled as he pushed himself up on to his elbows.

"I'm….I'm not quite sure. I just remember," Harry eased himself up slowly as well so that he was once again eye level with Fred. "I remember following Stamford back out of the cabin and then just blackness swallowing me." Harry looked around to observe that he recognized this place.

"Do you remember this? From the night of the battle? The night you spoke to Dumbledore one last time?" Fred asked of Harry. He had no recollection of this memory and he was passed by the time Harry had the meeting with the deceased headmaster,yet, somehow the visions of this memory flowed straight through his mind and out of his mouth. As he spoke these words, the blank canvas quickly turned to the platform 9 ¾. The sound of the train in the distance struck a nerve deep inside Fred, causing his heart to skip. He remembered the the joy this loud whistling brought and the happiness that always followed. This platform, the idea of this platform, was huge part of his life. It was a gateway to another world he was a part of. Now, it was just a source of sadness. It meant that his friend was a part of his world now and he may never get back to the burrow and fulfill Ginny's promise.  
"How are you here with me. How am I here with you?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Well, you were attacked and deeply wounded. I am pretty sure you suffered a concussion and you are on the brink of fading out completely. In the spirit of humor and location, I guess you could say that this may be your last stop. But you need to go back, mate. As much as I would love the company, my sister and brothers need you more than I do. You are destined to do amazing things. You are supposed to keep my sister happy and maybe one day, you'll marry her and have more red heads to bring home to my mom."

"What if I don't want to go back? I feel that I have cheated death more than my fair share of times and its time to pay my dues. People greater than I have given there lives for far simpler things. I love Ginny, I do , but I wonder if her saying good bye to me now would be easier than her having to cry everytime I leave. It would be a one time wound instead of a constant cut."

"Oy, you are thick,aren't ya?" Fred laughed as he looked around again, taking in the platform, wondering if this would be his last view of the train. " Ginny doesn't cry because she has to say good bye when you leave, she cries because she worries she may never be able to say hello again. You think that sacrificing yourself would be for her greater good but I would ultimately kill a part of her. You never returning would take away her smile and reason to keep moving. She has already lost so much and she is still healing from having to tell me goodbye. Don't punish her because you think she deserves better. You may feel guilty about all those who died for you but not returning to her would be the most selfish thing you could do. What about my mom? She couldn't bare to lose another son. She loves you more than you could ever understand. So, suck it up and open your eyes again to see the world again. I world I will never be lucky enough to be apart of again. Keep good care of my family and give mum a big kiss for me and dad a tight hug. Now open your eyes." Fred shouted as he reached out and shoved Harry hard,knocking him back down. As Harry's head smacked off the pavement, Fred shouted again. "Open your eyes!"

Harry open his eyes to the bright hospital lights and Arthur's head hanging over his. "Open your eyes,Harry. You need to come back to us. We need you here, son. We can't lose anymore family." A tear rolled down his cheek and splashed upon Harry's chest. Molly was sobbing uncontrollably with his hand in hers and them pressed to her forehead.

"I'm fine" Harry croaked out in a dry voice. Fred watch from across the room as his mother looked up quickly at the injured young man and threw her body across his chest.

"Oh Harry, dear! We almost lost you!" Her words were broken by her choking on the tears. Fred smiled knowing that his efforts had succeeded and he didn't have to watch his family mourn again.

"Do you know where you are?" Arthur asked as he handed his wife a tissue to wipe her tears.

"A hospital?" Harry questioned. His eyes burned and his throat was sore beyond comprehension.

"You're in St. Mungo's. When Fenrir attacked you, he clawed you pretty good on the face and the chest. Don't worry, the healers say it won't be permanent. He didn't go deep enough to truly scar you,at least not bad. The worst of it was the concussion you received when your head smacked the floor. There was some internal bleeding in your brain but they have been keeping an eye on it and it seemed that the pressure in your head has gone away and the bleeding has stopped."

Harry reached his hand to the back of his head to feel the large knot and the pain that throbbed from it. That was the last Fred saw of him before the pain medication kicked in and Harry fell back in to a deep sleep.

Fred sat in a chair next to Hermione and Ron in Harry's room on the third floor of St. Mungo's Hospital. The room was bright,white and very clean with little furniture to consume the space, leaving plenty of room to shuffle around in case of an emergency. There was a low groan that escaped Harry's dry,cracked lips that brought all the attention to him. Ron and Hermione ceased their murmuring and rushed over to his side. Harry squinted his eyes and attempted to lick his lip but even his tongue was dry. Hermione quickly handed him a cup of water and started wiping off his forehead with a wet hand towel. Fred observed as Harry gulped down mouthfuls of water until the cup was drained and color flushed back in his face.

"Oh Harry," Hermione gushed as she continued to wipe his forehead,helping him feel hydrated, " You had us worried half to death!"

"I wasn't worried!" Ron exclaimed, "I knew you would be just fine. We have come through much more unpleasant incidents."

"Hush Ronald!" Hermione fussed while placing Harry's glasses on his bruised forehead. " You were worried sick as well. Don't let him fool you Harry. He has barely slept. We took turns sitting with you. Molly and Arthur then Charlie and Fluer. Ron and I were here tonight by luck because it was supposed to be Hagrid's night but he had an emergency with Buckbeak so we sat in instead. No one wanted you to wake up alone."

"How," Harry forced the words out. "How long have I …I been out?" The words were painful as they passed through his sore throat. His chest felt heavy, as if there was a thousand pound weight sitting on it. His head throbbed and his eyes burned.

"Well mate, its been about…" Ron was then cut off by Hermione who was fixing Harry's blankets.

"Its been approximately 4 weeks and 5 days and 2 hours." She rattled off in one breath.

Harry chocked, " Wait…weeks? How is that possible?"

" You have been in a coma like state. You suffered a severe concussion and you are lucky to be alive. Everything has been going on fine though, don't you worry. Ginny is back in school. She has written you a letter about every three days." She stated as she pulled a stack of sealed envelopes from her bag by the bedside table. She handed them to Harry as he eyed her questionably. "Is that look about me? About how I am here and not in school as planned?" Harry shook his head in answer. "Since I am already just testing in, McGonagold and I agreed that it wouldn't hurt for me to join class alittle late. She has been sending me work by owl so I can keep up and still wait here for you to wake up."

Harry held the stack of letters in his hand, running his fingers over the bright red wax seal. Even though it didn't feel like he had been away from Ginny long, he missed her horribly and worried about what she would think of him. Harry opened the first letter that was addressed to him five weeks prior,dated from before the attack. As his hands fumbled with the parchment, Hermione nudged Ron and point as the door.

"Harry, we will give you a moment to process everything and get your head on right and we are going to step out to grab a bite. We will be back shortly." Hermione explained as her and Ron made their way through the door to give him some privacy. The room was empty except for Fred who was pacing the floor. He had been so consumed by the extremity of Harry that he had completely forgotten to check on Ginny at school. He then swore to himself that as soon as the night was up, he would go straight to her.

Harry lifted the thick parchment to his eyes and he squinted to read the first letter.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I don't have long to write you. I know you just started the assignment and you may not get this letter until you get back to the ministry. I will make this short. We spent the day at Diagon Alley,getting our books and visiting George's shop. It's incredible. Ron has exceeded our expectations and helped George turn it back in to what it should be. I will write again soon. Thinking of you!**

 **Love always, Ginny**

Harry traced Ginny's signature with his finger. The letter almost smelt like her. His heart ached to see her and let her know he is alright. He then opened the next letter which was written about a week later.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Today was amazing and I just needed to share it with you. I boarded the train and snagged a compartment with Luna. She is still as lovely and loony as ever. Hermione wasn't on the train and no one would tell me where she was or why. I'm sure I'll see her tomorrow. The feast in the great hall brought back so many memories. Some painful but some were just like home. McGonagall gave a welcome speech that would be worthy of Dumbledore's approval. Being back at school was so bitter sweet. Even though we lost Fred here, I don't feel as sorry as I thought I would. Fred may have died here, but he lived here so much more. I pass hallways and rooms where he and George preformed some of their best "work" and I felt closer to him than I have since May. I hope this letter makes it to you and I here from you soon. My class list is pretty packed so my letters may stay short but I promise to write you as often as I can.**

 **Love always, Ginny**

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I am absolutely furious. My last letter was four days ago. I finally got curious enough about Hermione's absence that I questioned McGonagall until she told me that it would be best to hear it from my parents. She contacted them through the fire in her office and got them to agree to come to school and speak to me in person. How happy was I to hear that my boyfriend was severely hurt and no one thought it was important to tell me?! They claimed it was to protect me and so I could focus on my school work because that was what is important at this point. How dare they tell me what should be important to me. They don't know what I feel and they couldn't understand. I'm worried sick about you. Just pull through, for me. You made a promise and I expect you to honor it. They won't let me come see you. They say I won't take it well. They also won't tell me how serious it is and that I need to be patient. I'll write again soon.**

 **Love always, Ginny**

 **Dear Harry,**

 **It's been three days and I still have no more information than what I had at the time of my last letter. I am worried sick and I can't take much more. If they don't respond to my request soon, I will take my broom and fly to St. Mungo's myself and find out. I need to know that you are okay. Please be okay.**

 **Love always, Ginny**

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Mom won't tell me exactly what is going on but Dad thinks that I deserve to know everything that is happening. He says it's serious but that you will be fine. He said you suffered from what muggles call a concussion? I had to have one of the seventh year muggle borns to explain it to me. Dad said you'll be fine and that as soon as you wake up, I can come see you. I miss you and I am so scared. I knew being with you might have its moments due to the line of work you chose but I thought after you killed Voldemort, I would never have to be afraid that you would never come home. The new defense against the dark arts teacher is impressive and I really think you would approve of his teaching methods. We have learned more in a week than we need in six years of schooling. Everyone here keeps saying you should come and teach us as well. How funny would it be if was snogging the teacher. I have to keep my humor so I don't lose my mind. I'll write when I can.**

 **Love always, Ginny**

 **Dear Harry,**

 **It's been longer than my last letter than I anticipated. Dad told me that you woke up briefly but you were only conscience for a few minutes before you passed back out. He said you look loads better but you may have some scars and it may take you some time to get back in to your head. Hagrid said he sat with you a few days ago and he seems to think you look like you got in a bar brawl and you are just sleeping it off. He was kind enough to pull me aside after class and tell me that you murmur in your sleep and sometimes he can make out my name. Luna told me to send all her love as well and that she will do some sort of dance in the quidditch field barefoot during the next rain to ensure the wrackspurts don't make their way in to your unconscious mind. She is kind as no other but as odd as they come. Neville has been writing as well. He seems to be doing well. He's been traveling and studying exotic plants. He might meet up with Luna and I on our first Hogsmeade trip if he is back in the country by then. I'm thinking of.**

 **Love always, Ginny**

There were a few more letters but Harry couldn't make himself ready anymore. His eyes burned and he was feeling weak again. Harry lifted his face directly forward, almost staring at the wall. He began to whisper so low that Fred had to fight to hear his voice. " Fred,mate,if you are here. I want to thank you. Bits and pieces of that night are coming back to me and it just doesn't add up. I'm convinced you were there with me and played some sort of role that led to me making it out alive. I dreamt of you. I talked to you. But…it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real. You were as real to me as Hermione and Ron just were. I'll see Ginny again soon and I'll give her a hug for you."

Fred watched as Harry's eyes fluttered to fight the sleep but ultimately failed and dream state won. He knew at this point, that Harry was fine and there was no longer any reason to worry. His friend was in good hands and finally back to a conscience state. Taking one last look in to the room, Fred closed his eyes and was gone from the hospital.


End file.
